A Dip in the Lake
by JoolsFan
Summary: Title speaks for itself... Pure fluff, mind candy! Please leave feedback, as I was pretty worried if this would not be 'too much'.
1. Default Chapter

A DIP IN THE LAKE - by JoolsFan  
  
* I wasn't happy with the way this story was on ff.net before. I changed some details and split it up into two chapters, but it's not a new story and I have not added any substantial amount of text to it. *  
  
WARNING: second chapter is R-RATED!! (Very steamy.)  
  
If you don't like this kind of thing - turn back here. If you DO like it - please read on, and afterwards. LEAVE FEEDBACK PLEASE? This fic might be on the edge - if not over it - and I'd appreciate to hear what everybody thinks.  
  
I know that some of the actions (ahem) in this fic are way out of character for both Maria and Georg. Still, I couldn't resist... This is pure fluff, mind candy, the product of my dirty mind, whatever. Not meant to be a story which could be fitted into the movie and blend in.  
  
I do not mean any disrespect to TSOM or the characters at all!!! Neither do I own them (I wish) or do I make any money from this story (again, I wish!). 


	2. A romantic evening

Chapter 1 - A romantic evening  
  
Even though it was now late September, the summer was still warm and gorgeous. Maria and Georg were back from their honeymoon, and enjoying the last beautiful days of summer as much as they could. The children were always out in the garden, riding their bikes in the vicinity of the house, or rowing the boat around the lake. Miraculously, nobody had fallen into the lake anymore. As the children kept themselves busy, the newlyweds often wandered off into the garden by themselves, looking for a quiet spot.  
  
A few days after they'd come back from their honeymoon, when the children had gone to bed already and Max had gone into town, Georg and Maria walked out into the garden together. Without discussing it, they headed for the gazebo. After the proposal and the first kiss had taken place here, this was a magic place for them. They didn't go inside, but sat on the bench in the red light of the setting sun, shoulder to shoulder, not speaking, just enjoying each other's company.  
  
Their heads were touching, and Georg turned, kissing Maria's forehead and hair. She murmured something, expressing her satisfaction, and lifted her face so that their mouths could meet.  
  
The last few days had been so busy, with the children happy to have them back, and making them tell their stories of Paris over and over again, that they'd hardly had time to be alone together at all. Max had noticed their need for an evening of privacy and had discreetly made sure to get out of the house. Of course, he tried not to make it too clear that he was going away for their sake... but of course they knew, and were grateful for it. They'd sent the children to bed early, under the pretext of going for a picnic with the whole family early in the morning, and they'd sighed with relief when finally everybody was out of their way.  
  
So now, they sat on the bench kissing for a while, enjoying the moment, knowing they had the whole evening in front of them. Their kisses were relaxed, languid, promising more but going slow. What a difference from the few hasty, hungry kisses they'd managed over the last days! Of course, there had been the nights.. but that had not been enough.  
  
So finally, everybody was out of their way, and they were going to make the most of this evening. It was unusually warm, one of those beautiful summer evenings that don't seem to end. There wasn't a breath of wind and the lake was as smooth as a mirror. The sun had practically gone down behind the mountains, the sky was glowing red and it was getting dark.  
  
Maria was wearing one of her new summer dresses, made of a material that looked a bit like the blue dress she was wearing on the evening Georg proposed to her. He had picked out this material and it was no coincidence, because he loved the way she'd looked in that dress. This one was of a plain blue colour, sleeveless, and had a v-neckline. It was made of two layers of material, the top one thin and transparent, the lower material silky and shiny. It was simple, and gorgeous. The sleek cut showed her figure off well without becoming too revealing, and the dark blue colour matched her eyes exactly.  
  
They stopped kissing and stood up, walking a little closer to the water's edge. The view was breathtaking, the lake mirroring the red sky and the mountains. But however beautiful, soon they were gazing at each other again and kissing. Maria leaned backwards into a tree, and their kissing became more passionate, with Georg leaning over her and holding her tight. They almost disappeared into the shadows of the trees. Georg let his hands roam over her body and the thin material of her dress. To Maria, it was as if she wasn't wearing anything at all. The warmth from his hands went right through the dress and she felt every detail of his touches.  
  
She pulled his shirt from his trousers and slipped her hands under it, touching his back. She loved to feel his muscles move under his skin and she let her hands go up and down his back, softly scratching his backbone, which sent little jolts of electricity down his spine. She felt his excitement growing as his hand caressed her hip, as hot as fire, burning her skin. She grabbed him tighter, still tasting his mouth; softly biting his lower lip and feeling the heat build inside her. He moved hand between them, gently caressing her stomach, her sides, her breasts. He felt her reaction under his touch and the fast rhythm of her heartbeat underneath.  
  
She, too, made a move for something more interesting than his back. While one hand still explored the warm, soft skin there, the other hand moved to the front of his shirt and skilfully undid the buttons. She stroked his naked skin and he groaned, pressing against her even more.  
  
Too soon, they had to pull out of their embrace. "I need to cool down a bit," Georg whispered in to hear ear, "before I can't control myself any more.'  
  
"I see," Maria smiled. "Well... maybe I know the perfect way to cool down a bit!" She had that mischievous look on her face again and he looked at her suspiciously. What was she up to?  
  
"Help me undo my zipper," Maria ordered, turning her back to Georg. Still not knowing what she intended, he slowly pulled the zipper down. He had no idea how this was supposed to cool him down though, because every time he had seen her undress in front of him (or helped her to do so), this had had the opposite effect on him.  
  
She turned, still grinning, and before he knew it, she'd let the dress slip off her shoulders. It fell to the ground. She stepped out of her shoes too, and while he was still admiring her silk underwear, she got that off too and added it the small pile of clothing.  
  
"I'm going to cool off all right," she told him. 'I'm going for a swim!"  
  
Of all the impulsive things he'd seen her do, this was definitely the weirdest, but also the sexiest, Georg thought. He watched her walk to the water's edge, her steps noiseless on the grass, and in the pale light of the moon that was now in the night sky, she looked like a heavenly creature. She stepped into the water and walked a few steps until she was in up to her waist, then she dived elegantly forward and disappeared under the surface. 


	3. Wet!

WARNING: R-RATED! Very hot. don't read it if you don't like that kind of stuff. Please leave feedback! I wondered if this went 'too far' - any comments welcome!  
  
Chapter two - Wet!  
  
Georg walked towards the water, looking at the circles Maria left on the surface and shaking his head in disbelief. This was... sensationally sexy... but what if anyone saw...??  
  
Maria resurfaced, only sticking her head out of the water. She laughed at his face, then stood up slowly. She was in a bit deeper now, but her shoulders still were raised above the water when she stood.  
  
"Come on in... It's lovely and cool..."  
  
She took a few steps forward, and when she stopped, her breasts were just out of the water. The droplets shone on her skin in the moonlight and she looked extremely sexy and seductive. If there was any more doubt in Georg's head if this was a good idea, it disappeared at this gorgeous sight.  
  
His clothes flew onto the same pile and with a few big steps, splashing around, he ran into the lake after her. He dove under and startled Maria by grabbing her around her waist and pulling her down with him. They surfaced together, laughing and splashing, and continued for a while with their water ballet, trying to splash each other's face or push each other under water. Georg was stronger, but Maria was fast, and a good swimmer, and when she dived under and pulled his feet away from under him, there was nothing he could do to stop himself going under. They laughed and their voices carried far over the silent lake. But the children were asleep, and nobody was around to hear them.  
  
After fifteen minutes of pushing and splattering, they calmed down a bit, and swam side by side away from the water's edge. Near the middle of the lake, they stopped, treading water and looking at the lovely view of the house, the mountains and the garden. The lake mirrored everything around it and swimming in the middle of it made them feel they were swimming inside a painting. They swam back to the shore, enjoying the sensual and free feeling of the water flowing around their naked bodies. When they felt the ground under their feet again, they stopped and stood in each other's arms for a while.  
  
"You know, you have some really weird ideas sometimes,' Georg told Maria. "But they always turn out very good!"  
  
They both laughed, and then kissed, hugging closely, only their heads and shoulders sticking out of the water. It was exciting to stand there, skin touching skin, the water flowing between and around them. Maria wrapped her arms around him and they stood for a while, just enjoying the feeling of skin on skin and the water around them.  
  
Of course, after a while they got cold and silently made their way out of the water. They hadn't brought anything to dry themselves off with, so they just put their clothes onto their wet bodies. They stood looking at each other laughing. Their hair was wet, their clothes were sticky, and they were holding their shoes in their hands. Still chuckling, they walked quickly back to the house and up the stairs to their bedroom.  
  
The first thing they did when they were in the bedroom was getting the wet sticky clothes off again. They looked at each other, and spoke almost at the same time.  
  
"Let's take a shower."  
  
"Why don't we take a shower?"  
  
Again, they laughed, enjoying their two minds-one thought moment. The beautiful bathroom had a big bathtub with room enough for two (they had discovered as much already) and a separate, roomy shower. Georg turned the water on and told Maria to get under the hot beam.  
  
"I'll get you a towel."  
  
She was shivering by now, so gratefully stepped under and was glad to receive the warmth on her skin. When she heard Georg opening the bathroom door again, returning with the towels, she put her head around the corner.  
  
"It's lovely and warm," she said. "You are coming in with me... aren't you?"  
  
Of course, this was exactly what he'd planned, and he soon stepped into the shower with her. There was plenty of room for two, and for a while they just stood there, Georg standing behind Maria, his arms around her shoulders, enjoying the hot water beating their heads and shoulders.  
  
When they'd warmed up enough, Georg reached behind him for the soap and slowly started soaping Maria up. He started with her back, more massaging than anything else, and she sighed when she felt her muscles relax completely. When he was finished with her back he moved his attentions to her arms, and then kneeled behind her to do her legs. He kneaded the muscles in her calves, made long strokes from her upper thigh down to her knee, and it felt so good that her knees almost buckled. It was both sensual and relaxing, and when he finally turned her around to face him he smiled at the desire in her eyes. He wasn't ready yet, enjoying his little exploration of her as much as she did. He moved his attentions to her stomach, and finally Maria became too impatient and pulled him up by the hands. When he finally moved his mouth onto hers and kissed her passionately, he felt her tremble.  
  
Georg turned off the shower and quickly rubbed both of them relatively dry. Then he picked her up and carried her to the bed, where they finally let the built-up passion of the evening unleash while they got lost in each other. 


End file.
